


Hit That Blocc

by cherryb0mbb



Series: ot6 + carmen [1]
Category: ot6 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Instagram, Smut, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb0mbb/pseuds/cherryb0mbb
Summary: when you suck your homies dick and they blocc you on the gramthe first of an ot6 series





	Hit That Blocc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamihoemoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamihoemoe/gifts).



It was the middle of the day and Annabella Reyes had been once again forced to go to summer camp. She sat with her friends and ate her peanut butter and nut- fluff sandwich. The camper perked up seeing the sexy leg of the one the only

REGGIE THE LEGGIE

Gasps were heard all around the lunchroom, and Annie couldn't keep her gaze off of him. His legs shin ed and blinded a couple small children. For how dark his skin was it shone like the sun. Annie got closer as he walked through the room. He approached her and smirked the smirkiest smirk. 

"La, can I succ you?" 

Annabella felt like nutting right there, "yES DADDY" 

She might've been a lesbian, but she totally enjoyed the good succ reggie's leggies gave her. They nutted on an instagram live only broke burks was watching, but she was busy to not be payinng attention to the succ that was happening. Surprising enough the two hung out the rest of the day. 

As Annie sobered up from the nut sandwich she opened up instagram and gave Reggie the best blocc ever.

Matt was kinda high writing these events, but he swears it all happened in real life.


End file.
